Mundus's Spawn
Mundus's Spawn is the child of and Lilith. He resides in Lilith's womb and frequently reacts while inside her womb. He serves as a boss in the Last Dance mission in DmC: Devil May Cry. '' Story As fights his way to the end of the night club, he finally catches up with Lilith and challenges her to a fight. Lilith abides and Mundus's spawn, true to its name, spawns from Lilith's body. After the spawn is defeated, Lilith is left undefended and is held hostage by the two brothers. Dante suggests countering the earlier offer of Mundus of trading Kat for Dante, instead offering the safety of Mundus's child in trade for Kat. During the trade, a heavily armed squad is dispatched by Mundus to make sure that the trade would go smoothly. However, shoots at Lilith, killing her and, ultimately, Mundus's spawn. Strategy Mundus's spawn is capable of teleporting however, it lacks in the speed department and will not usually walk up to Dante to attack. Instead, it uses shockwave to attack. It is also capable of throwing an over-sized Disco Ball at Dante. If Dante gets too close, it will physically attack Dante but the attack can be easily avoided. '''Note:' the fight takes place in a dizzying environment with dark, intense, flashing lights. To avoid taking damage from the boss, players should consider strategic retreats or using Angel Evade after each Aerial Rave. The Shockwave attacks (singular and quadruple) can be avoided by extending Dante's on-air time with an Aerial Rave or Angel Boost. The attack in which the Spawn uses a large orb that looks like a disco ball can be parried with a well-timed attack, causing the orb to hit back at the Spawn and knock it down, leaving it open to vicious Arbiter or Rebellion attacks. It is ill-advised to use Angel-typed weapons against the Spawn because the low damage output will waste the precious time window in which the Spawn remains open to attack. The spawn has a point in its right side of the body where Dante can grapple on. Attacking the point with the Rebellion seems to do far more damage than other weapons. When it is dealt enough damage, it will open its third eye, leaving it vulnerable as Dante can also grapple on it to get close, if you were to use Payoff on the third eye, Dante will knock the spawn back and stun it temporarily. After its life bar is depleted, Dante can now use Demon pull to pull Lilith out of its body. It is recommended to use Devil Trigger before attacking Lilith to deal maximum damage as Mundus's spawn will recover with a fully replenished life bar and pull Lilith towards its body. The lower Lilith's life bar is, the higher the damage Dante can deal to Mundus's spawn. Defeating Mundus's Spawn rewards the player with the Whatever, Lady award. Gallery File:Mundus spawn (battle) DmC.jpg|Mundus's spawn boss fight de:Mundus' Brut Category:Demons Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Male